True Love
by Beckii
Summary: AU Buffy goes away for the summer with her family and meets a sweet, nice, local guy William that shows her the town and soon they find themselves in love with each other. But, at the end of the summer, Buffy has to go back home. !Complete!
1. Prologue

SUMMARY: Buffy goes away for the summer with her family and meets a sweet, nice, local guy Spike that shows her the town and soon they find themselves in love with each other. Buffy goes home and doesn't see Spike until the next summer when she goes back. A lot has changed and so has Spike. He has a girlfriend that is pregnant and has turned into a real bad ass. Buffy hasn't changed and is upset that the guy she fell for doesn't even recognize her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy Summers walked down the steps, her long, blonde hair flowing behind her.  
  
"Mom, what time are we going?" She asked her mother who was walking out of the living room.  
  
"Soon Buffy. Are your bags all packed?"  
  
"Ya. Do we really have to go? I wanted to stay here for the summer and hang out with Willow and Xander." Whined Buffy.  
  
"Oh Buffy, it's a tradition. We go every year. Your father rented a car and already paid for the cottage, we can't cancel now."  
  
"Sure we can, I mean they might want an extra cottage or something." Buffy said, trying to weasel her way out of going.  
  
"Honey, don't even waste your breath. You are going and you're just going to have to wait for the school year to be with your friends." Her mother said.  
  
"But mom." Buffy whined.  
  
"No buts." 


	2. Chapter 2

The car drive to the cottage in Edmonton was a long one. Buffy fell asleep a half an hour into it and when she woke up she was in Edmonton.  
  
"Dad, can you drive me into town later today?" Buffy asked her father as they were unloading the trunk.  
  
"Sure honey. As soon as we're done unpacking." Her father answered.  
  
"Thank you." She said before taking one of her bags, leaving the rest for her father and walking into the cottage. The cottage was the same one they rented every summer since Buffy could remember. She had even been able to paint the room she stayed in the colour she wanted. She turned to her mother who was unpacking the kitchen stuff and asked. "Mom, can I borrow some money?"  
  
Her mother laughed and answered. "For what?"  
  
"Well daddys going to drive me into town and I wanted to buy some stuff." Buffy said. "Please."  
  
"No. You can get a job while you're out here. You're sixteen I'm sure you'll be able to find one." Her mother said.  
  
"Really? I wanted one back in Sunnydale but you said I was to young." Buffy said. "Not that I'm arguing with you.cause I want one but you said."  
  
"That was months ago sweetie and I think you've matured a lot since your grandfather passed away." Her mother said, giving her a hug.  
  
"I guess I have. What kind of job should I get?" Buffy asked.  
  
"How about you think about that while you unpack your stuff."  
  
"Okay. See ya." Buffy said before grabbing her bags and heading up the steps.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy walked into the light purple room. It had one double bed, a dresser, a T.V, a small computer, and a phone. She put her bags on the bed and unzipped them. She started putting her things into the dresser when the phone rang. She stopped unpacking and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hey Buffy. It's Willow. Hows it going up there in Edmonton?" Willow asked.  
  
"Ah, its not all that bad. I mean there's a pretty huge mall." Buffy said.  
  
"So I've heard." Willow said.  
  
"Hows Xander?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He's fine. He's over at Cordy's. Hey Oz is here want to say hi?" Willow said, sounding overly excited.  
  
"Sure." Buffy replied.  
  
Willow handed Oz the phone and sat on her bed.  
  
"Hey Buffy." He said.  
  
"Hey Oz, how's it going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Fine." He said, sounding like the normal Oz, like he didn't care much.  
  
"That's good. Can I talk to Willow again?" She asked.  
  
"Ya sure." He said and Willow came back on.  
  
"Ya?" She asked.  
  
"I have to go but listen call me tonight okay? And if I'm not home then leave a message and I'll call you back." Buffy said.  
  
"Alright. Bye Buff have fun."  
  
"Bye." Buffy said and hung up the phone. She went back to unpacking and about one hour later her dad called for her to come because they were leaving for town.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The mall was crowded with people and Buffy felt very alone. She had separated from her parents because they were going to look at boring old people stuff and like most teenagers Buffy didn't want to be seen with her parents. She was watching her feet when she bumped into someone, practically knocking them down she was walking so fast.  
  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay?" She asked, looking at the guy who was catching his balance. "I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"Its okay pet. Names Will." He introduced.  
  
"Buffy." She said.  
  
"Buffy, that's an odd name. What's it from?" He asked.  
  
Buffy looked confused. "Oh, Elizabeth but I like Buffy."  
  
"Me too." He smiled. "So are you new here? Haven't seen you around."  
  
"Ya, I'm on summer vacation with my parents." Buffy said.  
  
"Must be nice." He said.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
"I could show you around the town if you like?" He offered.  
  
"No I." Buffy stopped to think. 'What am I doing? A hot British guy basically just asked me out and I'm about to say no. Idiot.' "I mean that'd be nice."  
  
"Great. When would you like to? My schedules all free." He said.  
  
"Today's good. Or is it to late? I mean we can do it in two weeks for all I."  
  
He cut her off. "Today is good."  
  
"Great." She smiled and he returned it. "Where to first?" She asked as they started to walk out of the mall.  
  
"Well you have already seen the mall. How about Teen Bean?" He asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Its where all the teenagers hang out. It's a sodding name I know but what can ya do?" He said.  
  
"Well I guess we're going to Teen Bean."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy sat next to Will on an electric blue sofa. Music was blaring and teens were scattered everywhere.  
  
"Yep this is it." Will said over the music. "Kind of pathetic. I bet where you come from there are better places to hang huh luv?"  
  
"Well ya." She laughed and so did he. Meeting Will had somehow brightened up her trip, an excuse to enjoy it. "Hey, do you know any place I can get a job?" Buffy asked. She really wanted one. She had seen a skirt in a store in the mall that she really like but it was 80 dollars and she knew her parents wouldn't just give her that kind of money.  
  
"Why do you want a job? Its your summer vacation, you're supposed to be taking a break from work." He said.  
  
"Ya well I need cash. Do you know any places or not?" She asked.  
  
"Ya, theres this place where I work. I could get you a job there, my dad owns the place." He said.  
  
"Ya? And what place would it be?" She asked.  
  
It took him a minute to finally tell her and when he did she understood why.  
  
"Ya right?" She said. "You think I'm going to work at a fish market! Ew." She yelled.  
  
"Well you said you wanted a job luv, just helping."  
  
"Ya well it wasn't."  
  
"Sorry. I know another place, my mom and sister own it. It's a girly place, a beauty salon. I could get you a job there if you like?" He offered.  
  
"That would be so great. As long as it isn't a beauty salon for fish." She laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy walked into the doors of Becky's Beauty Salon behind Will. They had just finished their drinks at Teen Bean and headed there. Will walked up to the counter where his sister and mother were talking.  
  
"Mum, this is Buffy. She needs a job." Will said.  
  
"And you want me to give her one at my salon?" His sister, Becky asked.  
  
"Well yes, that's why I mentioned it." Will said.  
  
"What can she do?" Becky asked.  
  
Will looked to Buffy and she spoke up. "Well I can dye hair and cut. I cut my own and my friends."  
  
"Ya? You're hired." Will's mother said.  
  
"What?" Buffy said, shocked.  
  
"She said your hired pet." Will said.  
  
"Oh my gosh thank you so much." Buffy said.  
  
"You start tomorrow at 10:00am." Becky said.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said again and again.  
  
"And I know you're wondering about the money. It all depends on how many heads you cut. One of hairdressers quit today so you can fill in for her." Will's mother said.  
  
"Great." Buffy said.  
  
"Alright luv, glad to see your happy but its almost dark so maybe I should take you back to where you're staying." Will said.  
  
"Sun Rise Cottages." Answered Buffy.  
  
"Nice place that is." Will said as him and Buffy walked out to his car.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The headlights on Will's car shone through the window of the cottage.  
  
"Here we are." He said.  
  
"Yes. We're here." Buffy said.  
  
"I had a nice time today pet."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Will started to play with his hands. "And maybe we could do it again sometime?"  
  
Buffy didn't know what to say, well actually she did and she said it fairly loudly. "Yes!" When she noticed how loud it was she corrected herself. "I mean yes."  
  
He laughed. "How about tomorrow morning I pick you up and take you to work. And whenever your lunch break is we could go get something to eat."  
  
"Sounds great." She said.  
  
"Great." He looked into her eyes and for a minute they just stared at each other before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was lasted for a while until the lights in the cottage turned on.  
  
"I should get in." Buffy said. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight luv." He said as she got out of the car. 


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy walked into the cottage to be greeted by her parents.  
  
"Where have you been Buffy?" Her father asked.  
  
"I was out. I got a job!" She said in excitement.  
  
"That's great sweetie." Her mother said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Who drove you home?" Her father asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh that was Will, I met him at the mall and he showed me around. Then we went to his sister's beauty salon its called Becky's Beauty Salon, you heard of it? Well I got a job there." Buffy said.  
  
"But Buffy you know this town inside out, why would you need a guy to show you around?" Her father asked.  
  
Buffy looked to the ground. "Well he was really hot."  
  
"You went around town with a man that you don't even know because he was hot? Do you know what he could have done to you?" Her father asked.  
  
"I know but he didn't, he's nice." Buffy said.  
  
"Its always the nice ones." Her father said.  
  
"What would you rather me go for? A guy that steals and drinks, does drugs and wants sex?" Buffy stumped her dad.  
  
"Well.I just.no." Her dad said. "Just go to bed sweetie, we'll talk in the morning."  
  
"Fine, goodnight." Buffy said before going up to her room. She forgot to check the messages because the kiss Will had given her had effected her differently then any other kiss she'd received from a boy. She soon fell asleep with the thought that this trip might not be so bad.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The smell of pancakes filled the cottage and Buffy walked down to the kitchen in her teddy bear pajamas. She took a seat around the table and took a pancake off the plate and on to hers.  
  
"Hey mom. What time is it?" Buffy asked cheerfully.  
  
"Morning Buffy. 9:00." Her mother answered.  
  
"Crap, I have to get ready. I start work in soon and." The doorbell rang. "Shit that's probably Will. I'm not ready." Buffy said in a panic.  
  
"Go invite him in, I'm sure he can wait." Her mother said.  
  
"Okay." Buffy said as she made her way out the kitchen and to the door. She opened it and Will just looked at her. "Sorry, I'm not ready. Come on in you can wait in my room." Buffy said, pulling him inside.  
  
"Thank you luv." He said.  
  
"Hello." Buffy's mother said as Buffy and Will passed the kitchen.  
  
"Ello." Will said.  
  
"I'm Joyce, Buffy's mother. Its nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here." Will said.  
  
"Okay enough chit chat I'm going to be late on my first day. Come on Will." Buffy said, dragging him up the steps and into her bedroom. "You can look around I have to get a shower."  
  
"Alright." Will said sitting on her bed. He picked up a picture of Buffy, a red headed girl and a brown haired boy. He traced over Buffy's figure and before she went into the bathroom that was joined to her room he asked. "Who are they?"  
  
She turned around and went over to see the picture. "Oh, that's Willow, Xander and me. They're my best friends back in Sunnydale."  
  
"Oh." He said and she disappeared into the bathroom. Pretty soon after she appeared back in the bedroom in nothing but a towel. Will's jaw dropped when he saw her. He wanted to just throw her against the wall and.  
  
"Will? You okay?" Buffy asked when she noticed him staring at her.  
  
"Huh? Oh ya pet, fine." He answered.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked looking through her clothes to find an outfit.  
  
"I'm not staring." He said. "I'm admiring."  
  
His comment made her blush and she continued sorting through her clothes. She pulled out a short black skirt and a red halter-top. "Too sluty?" She asked. 'What am I thinking asking him that am I that stupid? Now he's going to think I'm a slut. Nice job Buffy.'  
  
"I like it." He said.  
  
"Really?" She asked, looking at it.  
  
"Ya." He said looking away because if he looked at her in that towel one more time.  
  
"Hey can you check and see if there are any messages?" She said, knocking him out of his dirty thoughts yet again.  
  
"Sure pet." He said as he looked over at her machine and indeed the red light was flashing. "Ya you do."  
  
Can you check it? I have to change." Buffy said before going into the bathroom.  
  
Will pushed a button and Willow's voice came on. "Hey Buff, its 9:00 here so that means 10 there right? Yes well you are either out or there ignoring me. How was the mall? Meet any cute guys? Bet that's what your doing, some cute guy huh? Am I right? Well if I am be sure to send your bestest friend Willow a picture so I can approve. Not that looks are every thing but they are something. Well I have to go, Oz and me are going on a date. See ya, don't forget to call me! Love ya bye." The message was over just as Buffy walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Who was it?" She asked.  
  
"Some Willow person." He said.  
  
"Shit I totally forgot to call her last night!" Buffy said. "Damn she's probably out with Xander and Cordy and Oz and I'm not there and I want to be."  
  
"Sorry." Will said, sounding apologetic.  
  
Buffy looked confused. "Why are you sorry?"  
  
"Because you can't be with your friends."  
  
"Really? But it's not your fault. If I hadn't of met you then this would be the most boringist trip." Buffy said, sitting next to him.  
  
"So does that make me the guy luv?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'll find out when you read Willow's message. Later, you're going to be late." He said grabbing her wrist and taking her out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"That's another one for me. How much money do I have?" Buffy asked as her customer walked out of the salon.  
  
"Well that makes 5 so you have around 95 dollars." Will's mother said.  
  
"Great now I can get the skirt." Buffy said. "And only a days work."  
  
"Its almost lunch time. You can have the rest of the day off, the rest of us need some money too." Becky joked.  
  
"Thank you so much." Buffy said.  
  
"No problem, how are you getting home?" Becky asked. "I could drive you."  
  
"Uh Will is coming to get me and we're going to go get something to eat." Buffy explained.  
  
"Like a date?" His mother asked.  
  
"No, just two new friends that are going out for food." Buffy said.  
  
"Right.well looks like he's here. See you tomorrow Buffy." Becky said as Buffy walked out the door and hopped into the car.  
  
"Hey Will." She greeted.  
  
"Hello luv. How was your fist day?" He asked.  
  
"I made 95 dollars." She said waving the money in his face.  
  
"Going to buy us lunch with that?" He asked jokingly.  
  
"Maybe.but first can we go to the mall I want to get this skirt. Its so awesome you have to see it." She said.  
  
"Can't wait." He said turning up the volume on his stereo.  
  
"What is that?" Buffy asked staring at the place that awful music was coming out of.  
  
"That is Metallica." He answered.  
  
"Can you turn it off?" She asked.  
  
"What luv?" I can't hear you!" He yelled over the music. He heard Buffy sigh and knew he'd won.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy and Will walked into the store Buffy had visited before. She went over to where she had saw the skirt and pulled it off the shelf. Without saying anything she took it into the dressing room to change. Will sat in one of the chairs that were arranged around the store. He smiled at a couple store clerks that walked by and was happy when Buffy walked out. The quicker she was done the quicker Will could get the hell out of there.  
  
"What do you think?" She said spinning in a small circle, the short denim skirt barely above her knees.  
  
"Nice pet." Will said.  
  
"Really Will do you like it?" She asked.  
  
"Yes luv it's very nice. Can we leave now?" He said impatiently.  
  
"Ya ya. Just let me change out of this and pay." She said before disappearing behind the curtain. A young girl, around sixteen sat down next to Will.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hello luv." He said politely.  
  
"What's up? Trying on clothes?" She laughed.  
  
"No, just here with a friend." He said. He wasn't quite sure to say girlfriend or not.  
  
"Cool." She said. They sat in silence until finally Buffy came out. She looked at Will then the girl and felt a bit of jealousy.  
  
"Are you done?" Will asked Buffy.  
  
"Ya, come on Will. I'm hungry." Buffy said, as she started to walk away.  
  
"So you're name is Will." The girl said. "I'm Nicole, maybe I'll see you around sometime."  
  
"Ya, around." Will said before joining Buffy at the cash register. The two made it out of the store in silence but when they got to the car Buffy had questions.  
  
"Who was she?" She asked.  
  
Will looked at her. "Just a girl pet no need to get jealous."  
  
"I'm not jealous, watch the road." She said.  
  
"I am. Where to?" He asked.  
  
"You're the local, I'm just a tourist." She said.  
  
"How about Al's dinner? Its not very fancy but it is a place to get food." He said.  
  
"Alright." Buffy said, staring at the car in front of her.  
  
"You mad luv?" He asked.  
  
"Why would I be mad?" She said.  
  
"Because I was talking to that girl and since then you sound mad." He said.  
  
"Well I'm not okay? I'm just.a bit.I'm just not in the mood to talk right now." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay luv but if you want to."  
  
"I don't." Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Okay. I like the skirt." He said, trying to make Buffy cheer up.  
  
"Really?" She said, making him see his plan had worked when a big smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Ya, it looked great on you." He said.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy walked out of Al's Diner to Spike's car. She had left her cell phone on her seat and was supposed to call her parents half an hour ago. As she opened the car door she felt someone's eyes on her. Ignoring it she went back to what she was doing and grabbed her cell phone. She closed the door and was walking back to the restaurant when she saw a tall dark haired guy, a bit older then her. Her eyes locked with his and they stood there like that, afraid if one moved the other would disappear. Will walked out of the restaurant, wondering what was taking Buffy so long. His appearance caused Buffy to look away and when she looked back the guy was gone. "Buffy?" Will asked, making his way to her. "Is there something there?"  
  
"What? Oh, no." She said and followed him back inside. She slid back into her seat across the table from Will and started to dial the cottages number.  
  
"Hello?" Her father picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey dad, it's Buffy." She said.  
  
"Oh, hi sweetie. Where are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm out for lunch with Will." She said.  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
"Will, the guy from the other night." She said. "Did Willow call?"  
  
"Yes she did, she told me to tell you to call her right away. Something happened." Her father said.  
  
"What? Was it anything bad?" Buffy asked with concern.  
  
"She didn't say, just to call her as soon as possible."  
  
"Thanks, I should call her now." Buffy said.  
  
"What time are you coming home?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'll call you when I know what's going on k?" She said.  
  
"Alright. Bye." He said and hung up. Buffy put her phone on the table and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Something wrong luv?" Will asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." She said before picking up her phone again.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Will asked.  
  
"Willow, I think something's wrong." Buffy said. Willow's answering machine could be heard on the phone and Buffy started to panic. "Oh Will, what if something's wrong? What if one of them is hurt? Or worse, dead?"  
  
"I'm sure they're all fine. It might be good news." Will tried to reassure her. He took her hand in his and she was so panicked she didn't even realize, it felt normal. "It'll be okay pet." He said.  
  
"Do you think?" She asked, her eyes full of hope.  
  
"Ya, ya I do." He said.  
***Okay, I know this is a short chap but I'm getting tired and figured what the hell, so I put it on. Ya.if you have any ideas for this story email me. Thanks*** 


	6. Chapter 6

The drive from Al's Diner to Sun Rise Cottages wasn't a very long one. It was a silent drive though, Buffy was really concerned about her friends. Bad thoughts kept filling her mind, which brought tears to her eyes. Will was kind and offered his hand to her often. The car pulled into the driveway and Buffy looked to Will. "Do you want to come in?" She asked.  
  
"Sure luv." He said and followed Buffy out of the car and into the cottage. Her parents were sitting in the living room watching the television. Buffy and Will walked over to them and her mother stood. "Hi honey." She said.  
  
"Hi. Did Willow call again?" She asked her mother.  
  
"No, but maybe you should try her again." She said.  
  
"I guess, come on Will." Buffy said and ran to her room, Will close behind. Buffy ran over to her phone and quickly called Willow, this time reaching her. "Hello?" Willow said.  
  
"Will! What's up? Something's wrong isn't there?" Buffy said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, ya but its better now." Willow said.  
  
"Well what happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"There was a little accident at the Bronze." Willow answered.  
  
"What? Are you guys okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I guess, Xander's in the hospital but he'll be okay."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"There was a fire, and Xander saved Cordy. He covered her body with his, it was so brave of him." Willow said, almost in tears remembering the tragedy from earlier.  
  
"Oh my god. Will he be alright?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ya, the doctors say he'll be fine in a few days." Willow answered.  
  
"Oh my, are you okay? What about Oz?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah except for a few scraps and burns everyone else is fine." Willow said. "Look I have to go but you shouldn't worry too much, I'll call you tomorrow?"  
  
"Alright, bye." Buffy said and hung up the phone. She turned to Will. She was almost in tears thinking of Xander.  
  
"You okay?" Will asked and he sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"I'll be okay. Shouldn't you get home?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not if you want me to stay." He said. He took her into a hug. "I think I should stay." He whispered into her right left ear. She smiled and snuggled into him. They stayed like that for about an hour, him holding her. She was really grateful that he was there to hold her, she was so upset and didn't know how she would react. Her best friend was in the hospital because he saved the one he loved. She had to force herself not to think of him or she would burst into tears all over again. "Thank you." She said, pulling out of his arms a bit. "But I think you really should get home now, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah luv, tomorrow." He said and stood. They held hands as they walked down the hallway to the door.  
  
~*Short, I know but right now I'm updating all my stories, short or not*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy woke up to her alarm and swatted at it until it fell to the hard floor. Sleepily she crawled out of bed and walked into her bathroom. Her reflection stared back at her as she brushed her teeth. When she finished with that, she went back out into her room and played Willow's message on the phone.  
  
"Hey Buff, its 9:00 here so that means 10 there right? Yes well you are either out or there ignoring me. How was the mall? Meet any cute guys? Bet that's what your doing, some cute guy huh? Am I right? Well if I am be sure to send your bestest friend Willow a picture so I can approve. Not that looks are every thing but they are something. Well I have to go, Oz and me are going on a date. See ya, don't forget to call me! Love ya bye."  
  
Willow's voice cut off and Buffy laid on her bed. 'So that's what Spike meant. That he's the guy.' Buffy thought. And he was, they were perfect for each other, even if they weren't officially going out.  
  
"Buffy! Are you up?" She heard her mother yelling.  
  
"Yeah! I'll be down in a minute!"  
  
She stood up and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a pair of white Capri's and a blue tank top. She took a quick shower before getting dressed and heading downstairs. Her parents were sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee.  
  
"Morning Buffy." Her dad said.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said and opened the fridge.  
  
"Have any plans today?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Nope, not that I know of. I don't work till tomorrow." Buffy said, pouring a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Well, me and your mother were thinking of taking a drive up to your uncles." Hank said. "By the way, did you get in touch with Willow?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. The drive sounds good." Buffy said.  
  
"Great. We'll leave in a half an hour, okay?"  
  
"Yep." The phone rang and Buffy jumped to get it. "Hello."  
  
"Hello. Buffy?"  
  
"Yes, who's this?" She asked.  
  
"Will."  
  
"Oh hey, what's up?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nothing. I was wondering if you wanted to do something today?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah . . . Oh wait, I cant. I'm going out with my parents. How about tonight?" Buffy said.  
  
"Sounds good luv. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. How about a movie?"  
  
"Movie it is. I'll pick you up at eight?" Will asked.  
  
"Awesome. I have to go, I'll see you at eight." Buffy said.  
  
~*Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm kinda busy and stuff so this will have to do for now, review*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

That night Buffy was in her room searching through her closet for something to wear. Tonight was her date with Will and she planned on looking nice for him, even though she new he didn't care. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, holding up a blue jean skirt and a white tank top.  
  
"This isn't too formal, yet not too casual. I like it." She said and ran into the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are we going? Tell me please." Buffy begged as Will blindfolded her.  
  
"Cant luv. It's a surprise."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Don't do that." He said.  
  
She stuck out her bottom lip and he sighed. She looked pleased at his reaction, thinking she'd get the answer, but nothing. They drove only a short while before he pulled the car to a halt.  
  
"I'm not that easy pet. We're there anyways." He said, leaving her blindfolded as he got out.  
  
He went around to the other side of the car and opened her door. She took his hand and he guided her out of the car. She felt herself walking down a rocky path and smelt salt.  
  
"Will . . . Where are we?" She asked.  
  
"Okay." He said, walking behind her.  
  
He removed her blindfold and she excitedly opened her eyes. She was breath taken at what lay before her. A beautiful sunset reflected off the clear ocean water. She walked forward a bit, feeling the sand in between her toes. She looked back to Will and saw him begin to wrap his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Its beautiful Will. I love it." She told him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Buffy turned around in his arms. His blue eyes were shining from the glare off the water. When he looked at her, it was as if his eyes could see into her soul. He leaned his head in towards hers and gently kissed her. She felt herself being lost in his lips and not wanting to find her way. It was like a perfect dream that she didn't want to end.  
  
~*~  
  
"I had a great time tonight Will. It was . . . amazing." Buffy said as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Me too luv."  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow?"  
  
He nodded and she kissed him deeply before getting out and going inside. Her parents were watching TV on the sofa. She walked over and sat next to her mother.  
  
"How was your date?" Joyce asked.  
  
"It was great."  
  
"I'm glad. You should get to bed sweetie. You have to work tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. Night mom, dad." Buffy said as she left her parents in the living room.  
  
Buffy laid on her bed, closing her eyes but not sleeping. She looked next to her at a picture of her, Willow and Xander. She missed them, but when she was with Will it was like nothing else mattered.  
  
~* It's a really short chapter, but I figure I'm going to write more, so just bare with me here. Review please *~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: True Love  
  
Summary: Buffy goes away for the summer with her family and meets a sweet, nice, local guy Spike that shows her the town and soon they find themselves in love with each other. Buffy goes home and doesn't see Spike until the next summer when she goes back. A lot has changed and so has Spike. He has a girlfriend that is pregnant and has turned into a real bad ass. Buffy hasn't changed and is upset that the guy she fell for doesn't even recognize her.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Well, actually I do. You know, the people that aren't from BtVS, like Becky. Meh. They belong to Joss :P  
  
~*~  
  
"You're looking happy today." Becky told Buffy as she bounced over to the main desk.  
  
"I'm happy." Buffy said.  
  
"Hmm . . . Does this have anything to do with a certain brother I might have?"  
  
"Maybe . . . Yeah." Buffy said, smiling.  
  
"He's a great kid." Becky said. "So are you. You two are meant for each other."  
  
Buffy just smiled and turned as the door to the parlor opened. William walked in, wearing the same smile as Buffy. He made his way over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Hello luv."  
  
"Hey Will." Buffy said.  
  
"Thought I'd pick you up." He said. "Maybe do something . . ."  
  
"Sure." Buffy said. "I'll see you tomorrow Beck."  
  
"Have fun." She said and went back to reading.  
  
"Ready?" Will asked as they walked out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure they're not home?" Will asked as Buffy opened the cottage door.  
  
"Trust me Will, they go out every Tuesday for hours."  
  
"I trust you, its just . . ." He said, but stopped. "Guess you were right."  
  
"Always am." She said and walked into the kitchen. "Want anything?"  
  
"You." He said.  
  
"Is that so." Buffy said, walking into his arms.  
  
"Yes it is pet."  
  
"Well, it just so happens that I want you." She said.  
  
"What do you suggest we do about that then?" Will asked.  
  
"I've got a few ideas . . ." Buffy said.  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
"Care to show." She said and kissed him.  
  
~ Um, yes. This is very short, I know. Blah blah blah. Deal. I have school, so this is all for now ~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: True Love  
  
Summary: A/U  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
.:A/N:.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy lay awake in Will's sleeping arms. She hadn't been able to sleep after what they did, after what happened between them. It was amazing. It was unexplainable and Buffy didn't want it to end. She only prayed that Will felt the same, oh god how she prayed. Will began to stir underneath her and she sat up halfway, resting her head on her arm.  
  
"You're awake luv." Will said, brushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I just laid here, watching you. It wasn't so bad. Only a few hours, it was nice." Buffy said. "Why don't we get dressed? My parents might be home soon, I wouldn't want them to find us like this."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Buffy wrapped the sheet around her before standing up. She looked over at Will who was already up and getting dressed. It took her a minute to remember what she was doing; she was supposed to be getting clothes on, not admiring Will's naked bottom.  
  
"Ready yet?" Will asked, turning around to catch her gaze. "Or do you want me to strip down again?"  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "I'm going."  
  
~*~  
  
When Buffy's parents finally got home, they found Will and Buffy asleep in each other's arms on the couch. The television was on and the music channel was playing fairly loudly. Joyce walked over to them, picked up the remote and shut the TV off. She hated to disturb them, they looked at peace, but Will's parents would be looking for him, it was after dinnertime.  
  
"Buffy, sweetie. I'm afraid William's going to have to go home now." Joyce said, shaking her daughter's arm.  
  
"Mom?" Buffy asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "You're home."  
  
"Yes, we can drive William if he needs one."  
  
"No, he has his car. Um, I'll get him up, you go do whatever you were doing."  
  
"Alright." Joyce said and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Will, baby wake up." Buffy whispered into his ear. "Time to wakey."  
  
"Huh?" Will asked.  
  
"You have to go now. My parents are home." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then pet?" He asked, standing.  
  
"You betcha."  
  
Buffy leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Will gently and quick before her parents saw. She didn't want to say goodbye to him, she just wanted to stay in his arms forever. He smiled at her and they walked to the door hand in hand. With one final kiss, Will was out the door. Buffy made her way into the kitchen to find her mother on the phone.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Calling Chinese. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yep." Buffy said. "Can I go in town with you to pick it up?"  
  
~*~  
  
Joyce pulled the car into the parking lot of the little strip mall. From right to left, it had the Chinese Restaurant, a laundro mat, a drug store, Becky's Beauty Salon and an ice cream bar. Buffy followed her mother over to the restaurant but when she saw the line of people she told her mother she'd see her later and walked off to the ice cream bar. While waiting in line, Buffy looked around at her surroundings. Something, more like someone caught her eye. It was the same guy she'd seen that night she was out with Will, the tall dark and handsome one. Curious, Buffy walked away from the ice cream and made her way over to him. She stopped just a few feet away and looked him over.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy asked, simply and a lot meaner then she intended.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Angel huh? Well, Angel, I'm Buffy."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Do you live around here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Angel said, smiling at her. "Do you?"  
  
"What? Oh, um, no, I'm just visiting."  
  
"I saw you with William the other night."  
  
"You know Will?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You could say that." Angel said.  
  
"Buffy! Time to go!" Her mother yelled from the car.  
  
"Um, I have to go. I guess I'll see you around." Buffy said, giving him a slight wave before running off.  
  
~ Heh, the Angel part sucks! I didn't really know what to write, I don't write Angel that much. But, um hope you liked. Review ~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: True Love  
  
Summary: AU Buffy goes away for the summer with her family and meets a sweet, nice, local guy William that shows her the town and soon they find themselves in love with each other. The next year when Buffy comes back, things have changed, things like Will.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Well, actually I do. You know, the people that aren't from BtVS, like Becky. Meh. They belong to Joss :P  
  
.:A/N:. Buffy will return the next year, which wont be for another few chapters.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked into her bathroom and turned on the light. Lifting up the toilet seat, she felt the puke rising in her throat before finally it reached her mouth. Holding her hair behind her head, she watched as it flooded the water in the toilet. When she thought all of it was out, she let her hair fall over her face, flushed the toilet and rinsed out her mouth before exiting the bathroom.  
  
"Buffy, are you up yet? You have work in ten minutes." Joyce said, walking in.  
  
"Mom, I think I'm sick." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh sweetie, that wont work on me." Joyce said. "Come on, get dressed, you're going to be late."  
  
Buffy sighed and waited till her mother left to go searching through her clothes. She decided on a pair of short, jean shorts and a plain black t- shirt. She wasn't in the mood to get all dressed up and she figured since it was just a hair salon, it wouldn't matter too much. Putting her hair back, she left the room without any make-up or accessories.  
  
~*~  
  
"You look awful." Becky said as Buffy walked into the salon.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said sarcastically. "I feel worse."  
  
"You kept Will out awful late the other night, what were you two up to?" Becky asked.  
  
"Late? I didn't think 6 was very late."  
  
"6? No honey, he came home at midnight."  
  
"But he left my house at 6 . . ." Buffy said, but shook it off. "Do you mind if I go lay down in the back for a second, I'm feeling kind of dizzy."  
  
"Oh yeah, go ahead."  
  
Buffy gave her a nod of thanks before heading down the hallway to the back room. She opened the door to a room that had a few chairs, a TV and a fridge. Buffy walked over to the fridge, opened it up and took out a bottle of water. She'd pay Becky later. Sitting down in one of the chairs, Buffy turned the TV on and began to drink.  
  
~*~  
  
Will walked into his sister's salon, a smile spread across his face. Last night had been one of the best nights of his life. He knew now, more then ever, that he was in love with her. He was so deeply in love with Buffy Summers.  
  
"Will, mind explaining yourself?" Becky asked while snipping away at an older lady's hair.  
  
"Um, bout?"  
  
"Bout where the hell you were last night."  
  
"I told you, I was out with Buffy." Will said, confused.  
  
"Might want to tell her that." Becky said.  
  
"Where's she at? Is she here?"  
  
"Back room."  
  
Will hurried to the back room and slowly opened the door. Buffy was asleep in the chair, bottle of water by her side. She looked pale, but yet peaceful. Will made his way over to her and gently kissed her on the forehead, waking her up.  
  
"Will?" Buffy asked, opening her eyes.  
  
"'S me pet. How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. I feel kind of sick . . . But . . . Never mind." Buffy said.  
  
"Why aren't you feeling well? Something you ate?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm just dizzy, and I barfed earlier. But, I'm sure its nothing, probably just the flu. I should get back to work now, you're mom's not here so Becky probably needs the help." Buffy said, standing. Will stood by her, looking worried. "I'm okay, really. I promise." Buffy said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Wouldn't want you to get sick too."  
  
"Look, I have to get back to work as well luv, if you need me, Becky knows the number." Will said.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said and walked out of the room.  
  
Will smiled after her before leaving. If he were late, his dad would make sure he didn't have a job anymore. And that would mean no more money. No more money for dates with Buffy.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy laid on her bed, reading the latest issue of Teen Magazine. There were some great beauty tips, but something more interesting caught her eye. Something that concerned her. The article was about teen pregnancy. It listed some symptoms; symptoms that Buffy seemed to have. No way, she couldn't be pregnant. It was just the flu, that's it. Nothing more. 'Should I check? Just to be sure? Oh god, should I go to the doctor? Or would he tell my parents? Should I buy and early pregnancy test?' So many questions ran through her mind. What was she going to do if she really was pregnant? She had to find out, she needed to know.  
  
~*~  
  
The doctor's office was a place that Buffy hated to be near, let alone sitting in it. She looked at the many magazines piled on a table next to her. One read, 'Baby Talk', another, 'American Baby', and 'Parent And Child'. Buffy's stomach was in knots at the thought that she might, sooner then she thought, be reading one of those.  
  
"Buffy Summers?" The receptionist called from the doorway to the office.  
  
Buffy stood and followed her into a room where she saw an older man, dressed in a long, white lab coat looking through a file, her file. Did he know already? Or does she have to tell him? How does she tell him? Oh no, he'll tell her parents. Why did she come here?  
  
"So, Buffy, long time no see. Well, I guess you don't get a cold every summer, so why bother to come by?" Dr. Reynolds said. "Why are you here today? On such a warm one, you can't possibly have a cold."  
  
"I . . . I don't know. I've been throwing up a lot, and I've been dizzy. My appetite has totally grown a lot . . ."  
  
"Wait. At what time in the day do you usually throw up?"  
  
"Well, the morning but . . ."  
  
"I see. Now, I would understand if you do not want to answer this question, but I think you'll find it necessary. Are you sexually active?" Dr. Reynolds asked.  
  
"Once, but that was it." Buffy said. "You cant get pregnant after just one time. Especially not when you're a. . . Virgin."  
  
Buffy heard what she had said, but knew none of it was true. You'd have to be completely stupid to think it wasn't possible to get pregnant after just one time.  
  
"Did you use protection?"  
  
"Of . . ." She thought back to that night. She couldn't remember Will ever wearing . . . "Oh god. I am pregnant."  
  
"I'm afraid it seems to be that way."  
  
"You can't tell my parents. They . . . They cant find out about this." Buffy begged.  
  
"I won't tell them Buffy, but you can't hide it forever. Another thing, weekly check ups. That is a must. You can see me, or any other doctor, its just very important that you do so." Dr. Reynolds said.  
  
"Th. . . Thank you." Buffy said, standing.  
  
"You can make an appointment now, or call later, which ever you prefer."  
  
"Later." Buffy mumbled as she walked out of the room.  
  
'What now?'  
  
~ Okay, nother chappy! Hope you likey! ~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: True Love  
  
Summary: AU Buffy goes away for the summer with her family and meets a sweet, nice, local guy William that shows her the town and soon they find themselves in love with each other. The next year when Buffy comes back, things have changed, things like Will.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Well, actually I do. You know, the people that aren't from BtVS, like Becky. Meh. They belong to Joss :P  
  
~*~  
  
Days past since Buffy had went to the doctor. She'd kept it a secret, from everyone, her parents, and friends, even Will. It was a hard thing to do, harder then she thought it would be. She just wanted to tell Will, she knew he'd be by her every step of the way. But something, something she wasn't quite sure of prevented her from it.  
  
Now, as she sat behind the desk of Becky's Beauty Salon, watching the mother and daughter cut hair, she felt uncomfortable. It was a funny, and odd feeling, because before she knew she was pregnant, this place had been like a second home. She loved it here; Will's whole family was so nice to her.  
  
Becky and her customer walked over to where Buffy sat. She looked up at the two and tried so hard to contain her laughter. Standing before her, was a woman, about her mother's age, with newly died blue hair that spiked out in every direction possible. Why someone that old would want their hair like that, Buffy did not know.  
  
"Nice job." Buffy said, complimenting Becky.  
  
"Shut up. That'll be eighty-five dollars Mrs. Cronshaw." Becky said.  
  
Mrs. Cronshaw paid and left the two girls by themselves. Becky pulled up a chair and sat next to Buffy. She picked up a pen and began doodling on the wooden desk. Buffy smiled at what she put. In a heart, she wrote William and Elizabeth.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said.  
  
"You know you two make the cutest couple."  
  
"So you've told me." Buffy said.  
  
"Mum!" Will yelled, barging in the door. "Mum, where the bleeding hell are you?"  
  
He stopped when he saw Buffy and his sister staring at him, confused looks on both their faces. He ignored them and ran over to his mother. She stood impatiently next to her customer, one hand on her hip.  
  
"Mum, I need to ask you something."  
  
"And what's that William?"  
  
He leaned over to her ear and whispered it. A smile appeared on her face as he told her and she nodded her head as if agreeing.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks." Will said.  
  
He walked over to where Buffy sat and leaned over the counter to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling back, she looked to Becky who was already off the stool and on her way to the other side of the room. Will sat in the chair his sister deserted and took Buffy's hand in his.  
  
"I got you something pet."  
  
"Will, you didn't have to . . . What for?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You're going home soon, we only have a week or two left together. I want you to remember me. So, I bought you this." He said, pulling out a small, black box. "Its nothing too committing, just something I thought that you might like to have. It's a promise ring. To promise that next year, you come back and we can be together again. To promise that we'll always love each other, no matter how far apart, because what we have is real."  
  
"Oh my . . ." Buffy said, tears streaming down her face as Will slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Like I said, cutest couple!" Becky yelled. "Sorry to interrupt, but Buffy, if you want to make some money, you're going to have to cut some hair!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Yeah, I better get back. One more thing. Tonight, seven o clock, I'll pick you up at you're cottage." Will said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Buffy asked  
  
"That is a surprise." Will said, before leaning over and kissing her. "Bye till then pet."  
  
"Bye." Buffy said as she watched him run out the door. 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: True Love  
  
Summary: AU Buffy goes away for the summer with her family and meets a sweet, nice, local guy William that shows her the town and soon they find themselves in love with each other. But, at the end of the summer, Buffy has to go back home.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Well, actually I do. You know, the people that aren't from BtVS, like Becky. Meh. They belong to Joss :P  
  
~*~  
  
The sound of the doorbell filled the cottage and Buffy jumped off the sofa and ran to the door. Checking herself over in the mirror, she smiled. She wore a simple white miniskirt and a sky blue tank top with her hair back into a messy bun. Opening the door, Will stood there, holding a red rose.  
  
"Hello luv." Will said, handing her the rose. "For you."  
  
"Will, it's beautiful." Buffy said, walking out of the cottage and closing the door behind her. "Where are we going?"  
  
The sun was close to setting and as they walked to the car, the sky was beginning to change colours. Buffy thought sunsets were so romantic, especially since she had met Will.  
  
"I already told you before pet, that is a surprise. But, you trust me right?"  
  
"Of course." Buffy said, sliding into the passenger's seat as Will put the car in drive.  
  
~*~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Angelus, William, where have you gone?"  
  
A younger woman, with brown hair that was put back into a bun, dressed in a maid's outfit walked around the huge house, with marble flooring looking for the two young boys. She was their nanny, and they quite enjoyed playing these little games of hide and seek on her. Cursing under her breath, she opened a door and walked into the room.  
  
"C'mon Will." Angelus said, pulling his little friend out of the closet.  
  
Angelus and William weren't brothers, but cousins. They lived together now, in Angelus' mansion in England with his parents, while William's were off in America. Angelus was a handsome boy at the age of nine, two years older then William. He had amazing hazel eyes and wavy brown hair that was cut just above his ears. A blonde boy popped his spikey haired head out of the closet before allowing himself to be painfully drug out. Instead of brown eyes, this boy bore a set of brightly shining blue ones.  
  
"I'm coming." William said. "We're going to get caught."  
  
"Oh shush up, quit being such a baby." Angelus scolded.  
  
"I'm not a baby!"  
  
"Yes you are. You can't even tie you shoes for heaven's sake. You're a seven year old who cannot tie his shoes. Don't you think that's a bit babyish?"  
  
William lowered his head, ashamed as the two hurried off down the hall. Angelus always had that way about him to make Will feel so hurt. Since they were young, William had always had a secret hatred for his older cousin, always getting him into trouble and punching him. It was quite mean to a seven year old.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Angel sat in the chair of his father's study. A book held in his hands, but he did not bother to look down at the page. His mind was elsewhere, set on memories of him and his young cousin. Jealousy filled him as he recalled the times he'd seen William with that beautiful girl, who had introduced herself to him days before, Buffy.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Buffy and Spike walked out of his sister's beauty salon hand in hand. Buffy looked up at him lovingly and he planted a kiss on her forehead. Secretly, Angel hid in the shadows, watching the two. Why had his cousin always gotten the girl?  
  
"I love you Will." The blonde beauty gazed up into his blue eyes.  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Angel watched as the two got into the car and sped off. With one quick motion, he was gone as well. He made it his goal to take her away from him, to make her his and to laugh in William's face about it.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Angelus! Angelus get your ass down here!" His mother, Glory yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming mom!" He yelled back, placing the book on the desk.  
  
Running down the long hall that seemed never-ending, and down the stairs, he finally reached the room in which his mother stood, the kitchen. She stood there, chopping away at the vegetable that was sprawled out on the board in front of her. She always insisted on doing the cooking, even though they were rich enough to have a cook do it for her. Her blonde hair laid flat against her back and when she turned around, her hazel eyes moved over her son's body.  
  
"Yeah?" Angel asked.  
  
"Angelus, could you please go over to your aunt's parlour and ask her over for dinner tomorrow night? It's your father's birthday and I'm sure they'd appreciate an invite; besides, she is your father's sister."  
  
"Do I have to now?" Angel whined.  
  
"Well, it'd be nice to give them some notice don't you think?" Glory asked. "Now, go on, it won't take up much of your time, just down the street."  
  
"Fine, but I was against this. If anyone asks."  
  
"I don't understand you boy." Glory shook her head. "You two used to be the best of friends, then what? You let one measly girl get in-between you?"  
  
"She was not measly mother! I loved her. William took her away from me, you don't just forgive something like that." Angel said and took off out the door.  
  
~ Um, hello? No one seems to be reviewing. And, without reviews, no story. So if you like, please review and tell me. I keep this going for a few people, and its fun to right, but if no one reviews, then I just stop. So, review ~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: True Love  
  
Summary: AU Buffy goes away for the summer with her family and meets a sweet, nice, local guy William that shows her the town and soon they find themselves in love with each other. But, at the end of the summer, Buffy has to go back home.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Well, actually I do. You know, the people that aren't from BtVS, like Becky. Meh. They belong to Joss :P  
  
.:A/N:. Sorry if the last chapter was confusing, but its kind of supposed to be. Don't worry though, it'll all unfold and you'll know what I'm talking about. Okay?  
  
~*~  
  
Angel walked into the house of Spike, Becky and their mother, Darla. He didn't bother knocking, because the door was left open, the only shield a thin, old screen. He walked by the kitchen, which did not look anything at all like his. With its sink full of dirty dishes and tabletops left uncleaned. The house seemed to be deserted, or so he thought. To his surprise, an older woman came walking out of the one of the downstairs bedrooms. Angel didn't recognize her as family, and the fact that she wore a uniform, which resembled that of a maid's he took her to be some kind of help.  
  
"Um, is anyone home?" Angel asked.  
  
"No, I don't believe so. May I help you?" She asked. "I'm Nicolette by the way, the Ramsdens house cleaner."  
  
"House cleaner? The kitchen doesn't look . . ." Angel asked, kind of shocked. "No, I think I know where to look. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome, I haven't gotten to the kitchen yet dear," Nicolette said and went back to cleaning.  
  
~*~  
  
"How much longer Will? My feet hurt," Buffy complained.  
  
Will held her hand in his as the two walked along. Where they were going, Buffy still had no clue. Will refused to tell her. With her other hand, Buffy held the red rose gently. She wanted to bring it with her, instead of leaving it home with her parents who would probably throw it away.  
  
"We haven't even been walking for ten minutes yet luv."  
  
"What? Oh we so have. It's been like ten hours!" Buffy yelled, almost tripping but Will caught her.  
  
"Watch it, its rocky around here."  
  
"Well maybe if you'd take this damn thing off my head, I'd be able to see where I was going! What is with the blindfolding anyway, is it like your style or something? Cause it seems that on almost every date we went on, which hasn't been many, I end up being blind folded," Buffy rambled.  
  
"'S only been one other time, quit complaining. We're here anyways," Will said, stopping.  
  
Buffy ran into his back, but walked back a few steps before going on with her complaining, "This thing is getting itchy, if we're here, can you be taking it off now?"  
  
"Okay, calm down," Will said.  
  
He walked around behind her, and took off the blindfold. Buffy blinked a few times before opening her eyes completely. She took a few steps forward, it was beautiful. It was only a small space, which had walls of rocks. There was a thing layer of grass and a small river, not any wider then the sole of her shoe, and the water was cold to the touch. There was a flower there, a flower here and when you looked up, rocks again. She couldn't see a door to the place; just a little crawl space and she remembered the two squirming through it. She saw now it was worth it. Still, she was curious as to where this "rock room" was located. They hadn't driven far, and like Will had mentioned, only walked for about ten minutes, even though it was so more.  
  
"Wow, Will, this is amazing. I love it," Buffy squealed, turning and jumping into his arms.  
  
"Used to come here when I was a kid. It was my secret place, no one else knew about it," Will said. "Thought you'd like it. It's going to be our secret place now. When you need to be alone, when you need to let anger out, this is where you come."  
  
"But, problem. I was blindfolded! Remember? How am I supposed to know what way?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Well, you won't be blindfolded on the way back pet, you can see then," Will said.  
  
"Right. So, this place is awful cozy, have some kind of plan huh?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm shocked luv."  
  
"So, you aren't planning on making any moves on this girl then?"  
  
"Unless you want me to."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
There was a cough behind them and startled, the two turned around quickly. There stood Angel, leaning against the rock wall, smirk planted on his face. Will looked a bit, well confused and Buffy; she didn't really know what to make of it. This place, Will said only he knew of it, how did Angel know it? How did Angel know Will?  
  
"Angel, what the bloody hell do you want?" Will asked.  
  
"William, so sad to see me?" Angel asked, standing straight and walking over to the two.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Not exactly a breath of fresh air you are," Will said.  
  
"Shouldn't be so mean to your family Will."  
  
"Family?" Buffy asked from behind the two.  
  
"You mean you didn't? I am truly disappointed in you William, and I thought you were a family person," Angel teased.  
  
"You aren't my family," Will said, coldness the only thing present in his voice.  
  
"Buffy, let me explain, me and Will, we go back, far back. Cousins. Guess he was ashamed of where he comes from, who he is," Angel said.  
  
"How do you know her name? How does he know your name?" Will asked, turning to Buffy.  
  
"I . . . I met him, by the salon. I didn't know you guys were . . ."  
  
"Did you kiss him?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy asked, hurt that he thought she would do that to him. "No, why would you even think that?"  
  
"Look, there are things you don't know, shouldn't know Buffy," Will said. "You should have told me you talked to him."  
  
"I didn't think it was any big deal. Or your business for that matter. I don't need permission from you to talk to him. I'll talk to whoever the hell I want to talk to!"  
  
"That's not what I meant luv," Will said. "Its just . . ."  
  
"No, you don't need to explain. Its quite simple, you don't trust me."  
  
"Yes I do. Buffy, I trust you with my life. Its Angelus I don't trust," Will explained.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I came here for a reason," Angel said. "Will, you and your family are invited to my father's birthday dinner tomorrow night. And, Buffy, I don't see why you shouldn't get an invitation, what do you say?"  
  
"No," Will said.  
  
Buffy glared at him, "Oh no you didn't. I'd love to Angel, I'll be there, what time?"  
  
"I'd say around five o clock, if that's okay?"  
  
"Perfect," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, what the bleeding . . ."  
  
"No. No more of your British babble. Just, be quiet. You don't decide what I do and don't or who I talk to and don't. Once you understand that, then maybe I'll listen to you. But for now, I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Yeah Will," Angel said.  
  
"Mind your own business Angelus."  
  
"Will, can you take me home now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What? But we just started our date," Will said.  
  
"I'm aware of that, but I just . . . I want to go home right now, call Willow and do some stuff."  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" Will asked.  
  
"Do I have a reason to?"  
  
"Again, sorry to spoil this little love fight, but its getting late and I should really get going," Angel said.  
  
"Yes, please do," Will said.  
  
"You know how mean you are to him?" Buffy asked. "I never thought that you were this mean before."  
  
"Buffy, luv, he's playing with your mind."  
  
"I just want to go home," Buffy pouted.  
  
"I'll take you pet."  
  
"Thank you. Um, I'll see you tomorrow night then Angel?"  
  
"Of course. Till then," Angel said and disappeared.  
  
"Buffy, you have to listen to me please. You took all my words the wrong way."  
  
"Please William, I just want to go home. Is that too much to ask?" Buffy said, looking up at him.  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly all happy with you. Telling me who I can talk to, when, where, why, it's annoying. I love you, I do but I'm not going to let you make up my mind for me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Will said. "Angel, he just . . ."  
  
"Don't stop. Tell me what the hell is going on with you two!" Buffy yelled. "I mean I think I deserve to know. You don't trust me around him, as if I'm going to cheat on you, which just to let you know, I would never think of! Then you deliberately say that I wont go to his dad's dinner like something sexy was going to happen at what a fifty year old guy's birthday dinner! My god, could you just please tell me? Cause if you wont, I'm sure I could still catch up to Angel, or Angelus as you call him."  
  
"No, don't. Fine, I'll tell you, I'll tell you every stupid bloody detail you insist on knowing," Will started. "Even though it has nothing, nothing to do with you, or us."  
  
"As long as it has to do with you, it does have to do with me, with us. I'm your girlfriend aren't I? And if your girlfriend doesn't mean a whole lot to you, then I'm obviously with the wrong guy."  
  
"Don't say that luv. You are my girlfriend, no you're more then just my girlfriend, you're my life. Everything I ever was, everyone I ever loved cant even compare to how I feel when I'm with you. Its like god gave me a gift, an angel to make my life worth living. Buffy, you are my everything," Will said.  
  
Buffy felt her heart melting at his words. They were so believable, so loving. And she didn't doubt for a minute they weren't true. All she wanted to do was jump into his arms and kiss him. Why did fighting have to be so hard?  
  
"Will, please. Why are you so hard to be mad at? I can't just be all fogivey on you!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"I know what I did was wrong of me. I shouldn't have talked for you and I know I can't tell you who to be with and I'm sorry, I really am. Its just, Angel gets to me, we have a past and it scares me because I know what he's like and you don't. He will try and take you away from me; you just have to trust me. I'm so in love with you Buffy and I don't want to lose you."  
  
"You wont lose me, Will. But, I have to know that you'll trust me. If you can't trust me, then we don't have much. I would never be with Angel while I'm with you, and I'd die before I let him touch me like the way you do. I just have to know that you know that," Buffy said.  
  
"I do, but . . ."  
  
"Then just leave it," Buffy said. "Now please, can you just take me home? I have to work early tomorrow."  
  
"Alright pet, let's go," Will said.  
  
~Was it really bad? I know the whole Angel/Will/Buffy fight thing sucked. Bad. And if you come across it saying Spike and not Will, please ignore it. It's a habit, I even read it over but still I just miss it~ 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: True Love  
  
Summary: AU Buffy goes away for the summer with her family and meets a sweet, nice, local guy William that shows her the town and soon they find themselves in love with each other. But, at the end of the summer, Buffy has to go back home.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Well, actually I do. You know, the people that aren't from BtVS, like Becky. Meh. They belong to Joss :P  
  
.:A/N:. Thank you to all the people that reviewed! I'm so happy you guys like my stories. Its so nice to get reviews (hint hint wink wink)  
  
~*~  
  
The next night, Buffy was up in her room getting ready for Angel's father's dinner. Will had offered to pick her up, but she assured him that she was quite capable of getting there on her own, plus she had to stop off somewhere before hand. Somewhere she didn't want him to know of. The doctors.  
  
"How can I wear a dress to the damn doctors? Maybe . . ." Buffy said and drifted off into thought.  
  
After deciding on a pair of sweats to last her the appointment, and a short black backless dress for the dinner, Buffy headed out the door. Her parents weren't home, so it was quite simple for her to slip out the door without being noticed. A cab waited for her and quickly she hopped inside.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy, everything is fine with the baby," Dr. Reynolds told her.  
  
"That's great," Buffy said, standing. "But, I have to go now, plans. Um, see you next week?"  
  
"Of course, I'll book you in and have my secretary call you."  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said.  
  
"You're very welcome Buffy. Say, when are you heading back home?"  
  
"A week or two. I wish I could stay longer, spend some more time with Will."  
  
"Will? Is he the . . ."  
  
"Yeah, I'm in love with him. I don't want to leave, I wish I could stay with him forever," Buffy said, but stopped. "Anyways, I should get going you know, stop with the whole love story."  
  
"Right, bye."  
  
~*~  
  
The house was unlike anything Buffy had ever seen before. The main entrance alone was bigger then her bedroom and the marble flooring, that was to die for. Buffy had a smile across her face, she felt as if she was a princess in her palace. 'As if,' Buffy thought.  
  
"Buffy, you made it okay," Will said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Yeah, I told you I'm a big girl," Buffy said, kissing his cheek.  
  
"That you did pet."  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"Not too much. The family is all gathered in the TV room talking bout nothing too special," Will explained. "I'm sure we can miss it."  
  
"If you say so," Buffy said, giving him a soft kiss. "Oh shit. I didn't bring him a present. Will, what am I going to do? Your family is going to think I'm such a horrible person. I mean, how could I not bring a gift?"  
  
"'S okay luv, they won't care."  
  
"How do you know? I . . . I . . ."  
  
Will leaned his head down to hers to cut her off in a passionate kiss. She still continued to talk even though his tongue was invading her mouth, but soon the talk became moans and she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get closer. He settled his arms around her waist and began planting kisses down her neck.  
  
"What were you saying?" He asked.  
  
"We were talking?"  
  
Will laughed before moving in for another kiss, but this time his lips never came in contact with Buffy's. Opening his eyes, he saw that her gaze was not even on him, but concentrated on something behind him. Turning around, he saw Angel leaning on the wall (as usual) staring at the two. Will cursed silently as Buffy left his hold to walk over to his worst enemy.  
  
"Buffy, you came," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't bring a present, I'm sorry."  
  
"Your presence is a present."  
  
Buffy felt her cheeks burning, "Um, so, we should maybe, do, um, something?"  
  
"Would you like a tour of the house before dinner time then?" Angel asked and added, "If William says its okay."  
  
"I don't need my boyfriend's permission to do so Angel. A tour would be nice, but only if Will can come."  
  
"Whatever you like."  
  
"That's what I like. C'mon Will," Buffy said, taking his hand, "You probably know this house already but I want to be around you as much as I can before I leave."  
  
William smiled at Buffy's attempt to make him not feel jealous, but it was hard not to when he saw the way Angel's eyes wandered over Buffy's body. He planted a kiss on her forehead before the three started to walk around the mansion. Tonight, Angel would be the one feeling jealousy. The fact that Buffy was no longer mad at William gave him the opportunity to make that happen. 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: True Love  
  
Summary: AU Buffy goes away for the summer with her family and meets a sweet, nice, local guy William that shows her the town and soon they find themselves in love with each other. But, at the end of the summer, Buffy has to go back home.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Well, actually I do. You know, the people that aren't from BtVS, like Becky. Meh. They belong to Joss :P  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the wait, but I'm busy with school and shit. This chapter's kind of short, but meh. It's all I felt like writing at the moment, so I'm putting it up, k?  
  
~*~  
  
William kept a protective hold on Buffy as Angel gave her the tour of the house. She didn't seem to mind this, she knew how much she meant to him, after all she did feel the same.  
  
". . . And that's it," Angel said, stopping back in the lobby.  
  
"You have a very . . . Big house."  
  
"Its nothing," Angel said.  
  
"Will, could you take me to the bathroom? I'm sure you know this house, at least better then me. I got to use the bathroom real bad," Buffy said.  
  
"I could take you," Angel offered.  
  
"No thanks Angel, I'd prefer if Will did."  
  
William shot Angel a 'haha' look as if he were five years old and gently guided Buffy out of the room. Once they were safe from Angel's view, or ear range, Buffy stopped.  
  
"Don't you want . . ."  
  
"I want to talk to you," Buffy said.  
  
"About?"  
  
"About how you're acting like a five year old. Will, I understand your whole macho thing, and that's why I'm letting you be all . . . Well, macho. So, don't think that you . . ."  
  
"I don't pet, I know how I'm being. But, its just Angel gets to me, especially when it comes to you," Will said. "I don't like it when he looks at you like that."  
  
"Like what? Like the way you look at me?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah! That look 's only for me."  
  
"I know baby, come here," Buffy said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips closer to hers until they met in a kiss.  
  
Will wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer into him. His tongue entered her mouth with great force, and the battle began. Buffy could feel him getting excited, and pulled away, they couldn't do it in the hallway of his uncle's house.  
  
"Will, we can't do this, not here."  
  
"Then another room?"  
  
"You're so bad," Buffy laughed. "Don't you even care that this is your uncle's house and he lives . . ."  
  
"Cry me a river, come on," Will said and took her hand. "We're going to go to my favourite room in the house luv, you'll love it."  
  
"You are really horny, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, and it's your fault. Can't just leave me hanging . . . Or in this case . . ."  
  
"EW!" Buffy said with disgust. "You know just what to say to make a lady want you."  
  
"Well it worked didn't it? I mean, you want me, right?" He whispered into her ear, pulling her into an empty room.  
  
Buffy just simply nodded, "Like nothing else." 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: True Love  
  
Summary: AU Buffy goes away for the summer with her family and meets a sweet, nice, local guy William that shows her the town and soon they find themselves in love with each other. But, at the end of the summer, Buffy has to go back home.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Well, actually I do. You know, the people that aren't from BtVS, like Becky. Meh. They belong to Joss :P  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy fixed her clothes as her and Will walked out of the room. She looked at him with a smile on her face and he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "That was fun pet."  
  
"That it was. I feel kinda . . . Well, Will, we just did it in-"  
  
"There you are Buffy, I was starting to think William had forgotten his way around," Angel said, walking up to the two.  
  
"I think he knows his way around just fine," Buffy said.  
  
"Dinner's ready. Why don't you follow me into the dining room? Will, your mom wanted to talk to you in the kitchen. I think it was important," Angel said as he took Buffy by the waist and led her to another room.  
  
Will scowled at Angel before walking off towards the kitchen.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Buffy, I'm so glad you could come," Glory said. "Its so nice to see William with a girl again. I just hope it doesn't turn out like that last one."  
  
"Last one?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing pet, just eat."  
  
"But I want to know," Buffy said.  
  
"Fine. Me and Angelus here fought over this girl and in the end she didn't want neither of us," Will said. " 'S over now though. Nothing to worry bout."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said quietly.  
  
"So Buffy, how are you enjoying your summer here in Edmonton? Must be quite a change from . . . Where did you come from?" Angel's father asked.  
  
"Sunnydale. It's a small town in California. I love Edmonton, it's so beautiful. I come here every summer and stay at this one cottage, its nice. But this summer beats all the others."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Cause I met Will," Buffy said, taking his hand.  
  
"How cute. Don't they remind you of us when we were younger?" Glory asked.  
  
"Why yes, they do."  
  
Angel looked at Will with evil eyes. He should be holding Buffy's hand. He should be making his parents happy, not William. Not him.  
  
"Buffy works at our salon, she's a great hair cutter," Becky said.  
  
"Well isn't that nice. I'm sure you are."  
  
Buffy could feel a wave of awkward silence at the table and felt a little out of place. Placing her napkin on her plate, she pushed back her chair and stood up, "I should be going. My mom wants me home a little early tonight, family thing."  
  
"It was nice meeting you," Glory said.  
  
"You too, both of you. Bye," she said, walking out of the room.  
  
Will jogged after her, "Buffy wait, I'll drive you."  
  
"I'll get a cab. You stay with your family."  
  
He laughed. "Never liked my family much."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Fine, I suppose you can drive me. But I really do have to get home. No distractions you hear?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Will pulled up to the cottage. He looked over at Buffy who was unbuckling her seatbelt. She let it fly back over her shoulder and turned to catch Will's eyes, "I'll call you tomorrow, k?"  
  
"Okay luv," Will said, leaning over to kiss her gently. "Tomorrow."  
  
"See you," Buffy said, opening the car door and jumping out.  
  
Will waited until Buffy was safely inside before putting the car in reverse and driving off into the darkness. 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: True Love  
  
Summary: AU Buffy goes away for the summer with her family and meets a sweet, nice, local guy William that shows her the town and soon they find themselves in love with each other. But, at the end of the summer, Buffy has to go back home.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Well, actually I do. You know, the people that aren't from BtVS, like Becky. Meh. They belong to Joss :P  
  
.:A/N:. Um, yeah, so this story is ending soon. Boo hoo. Um, there MAY be a sequel. I have one started, but I'm not sure if I'm going to post it or not. It all depends really. I may wait a bit, like a month or two before I post anything. But yeah, there will only be a few more chapters of this left. So, I hope you've enjoyed it. As for the answer to a review, when will Buffy be coming back to Edmonton? That shall be in the sequel. I screwed it up, but hey, I'm only human.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy woke up at around ten o clock that morning. It had been almost a week since Will's uncle's birthday dinner, and that meant only another few days until Buffy went back to Sunnydale and Will . . . Will stayed here. She couldn't even think about leaving him without tears coming to her eyes. He meant so much to her, how could she just let someone like that go? It just didn't seem possible. Did she tell him about their baby? Or should she not bother him with it? 'He deserves to know,' she thought. 'But if I tell him, he might get bored with me and leave. I don't want that.'  
  
"Buffy, are you up?" Joyce asked, walking into the room. "William called, I told him you'd call him back as soon as you were up."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Joyce nodded and closed the door. Buffy headed into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work. She didn't start till late, so she had plenty of time to think.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy sat in her living room eating some pancakes her mother had made for her earlier. The television was on, but she wasn't really watching it. She had drifted away in the world of daydreaming, but yet was still here. However, she was knocked out when there was a knock on the door. Putting her pancakes beside her on the table, Buffy jumped over to the door and opened it to see Angel standing in front of her.  
  
"Angel, hi. Um, I was expecting . . ."  
  
"Will, yeah, figured. I just wanted to talk to you, before he came," Angel said. "May I come in?"  
  
"Oh, right, um, yeah, sure, come on in," Buffy said, backing away so that he could enter. "The place is a mess, nothing like your house but-"  
  
"SHH, its perfect," he said, "like you."  
  
Buffy saw his hand coming towards her face and just before he could take it in his hold, Buffy walked backwards. She looked at Angel, confused, but then more so angry. "Look Angel, I don't know what happened between you and Will in the past but I will not even think about another guy as long as I'm with him. I don't want to be with you and no matter how much you work your charm on me, you cannot win me over, I'm not like that, god."  
  
Angel didn't say anything, he had nothing to say. She had found him out and he knew he could never get with her now. "William wins again, what a surprise," Angel said before walking out the door.  
  
He passed a confused Will who began to jump to accusations as soon as he came in sight of Buffy, "What was he doing here? Were you . . .Did you and him . . ."  
  
"God Will, how could even think that? I would never be with anyone other than you, Angel understands that, now at least. Are you still driving me to work or do you not trust me alone with your mother and sister?"  
  
"Buffy," he said, walking to her. "I'm sorry luv, okay? I didn't . . .I'm stupid is all. Forgive me?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah, its not like I could stay mad at you. Not when we only have such a short time left together."  
  
"Live in the moment," he said and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and touched her lips with his in a kiss. "Should get you to work."  
  
"Right. Work," Buffy said and took his hand as they walked out to his car.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy sat down in the chair behind the desk at the salon. She watched as Becky cut away at some girl's hair and smiled when her mom came and sat down next to her.  
  
"When's the big day?" his mom asked.  
  
"You mean the day I leave? Unfortunately two days from now," Buffy sighed. "I'm really going to miss Will. It may seem like a little summertime crush, but I really do love him."  
  
"I know dear, that's why I feel sorry for you. 'S not going to be easy leaving the one you love."  
  
"Darla, can I ask you a question?" Buffy asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Of course. What is it?"  
  
"Angel and Will. The girl they were talking about at dinner the other night . . ."  
  
"I don't think you need to worry about her Buffy, she's long gone from William's memory," Darla smiled.  
  
"I know. That's not what I . . . Will just said that they both loved her, and I was wondering what happened? Why was she so special?"  
  
"Who knows? See, the only reason Will wanted her was because Angel had her. Those two used to be the best of friends until a few years ago. This girl, she had a hold on Angel's heart and soon Will's. She went back and forth between the two and finally moved on. Left those boys heartbroken."  
  
"So would that be why Angel is trying to . . . Take me away from Will," Buffy said.  
  
"He-? Angel is a vengeful boy, but he has a good heart. He just doesn't like to see his cousin win over him."  
  
"He's going to have to get over it," Buffy said. "Cause Will has me and we're in love."  
  
Darla smiled, "I know and I'm glad for you both. You belong together. Now, I best get back to work."  
  
"Thanks for talking with me," Buffy said. "More importantly giving me a bit more detailed story."  
  
"Anytime my luv," she said and walked away.  
  
Buffy traced over the doodling that Becky had scribbled before. The letters spelt out her and William's name inside a heart. Picking up a pen, she began to retrace it over and over until a customer came in, waiting for her. 


	19. Chapter 19

Title: True Love  
  
Summary: AU Buffy goes away for the summer with her family and meets a sweet, nice, local guy William that shows her the town and soon they find themselves in love with each other. But, at the end of the summer, Buffy has to go back home.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Well, actually I do. You know, the people that aren't from BtVS, like Becky. Meh. They belong to Joss :P  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry Shansuedluvsbitch, but she's not staying. She's going back to Sunnydale fairly soon, next chapter or so =0( Short, pointless chapter, but I don't know . . . I'm in that short pointless mood. Its Christmas Eve, let it slide.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy laid her head down on Will's chest as she crawled onto the couch beside him. He pulled her closer to him, holding her tight. Today was the beginning of her last day here and both wanted to make the best of it. As Buffy turned her head to stare up at him, he planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I hate to leave you Will," Buffy said.  
  
"Don't be sad pet. Just cause you leave doesn't mean we're over," Will said.  
  
"I know. But still, that wont make it feel any better."  
  
"SHH," Will said, stroking her hair. "It'll all work out. We still have a day left."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy and Will spent most of the morning in the cabin, then he packed a lunch and the two headed away to the place he had shown her earlier. Buffy hated the walk there but had managed to keep her complaints minimal; she didn't want anything to ruin this day. When they got there, Will laid out a blanket and the two sat down. He pulled out two neatly made sandwiches, and Buffy, eating for two, was hungry and accepting.  
  
"You hungry luv?"  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked with a mouthful of food. She swallowed. "Yeah, sorry if I'm being a pig."  
  
"Not at all," he said.  
  
"This is nice," Buffy said, taking another bite. "I like doing things in places where we're alone. Okay that sounded sicker than planned."  
  
Will laughed, "I know what you mean pet."  
  
There was a short silence, the two enjoyed it however. It wasn't the awkward kind in which you want to escape, but the kind you like. Buffy finished her sandwich and smiled at Will who had been watching her the whole time. He reached out; touched her cheek and she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and even though they've kissed a million times, it still sent off fireworks in the both of them. To Buffy, that was a good thing. Will's hand rested on her hip and Buffy's on his shoulder. He laid her down on the blanket and began to plant kisses all down her neck, stopping at her bellybutton. She giggled when his tongue tickled her and he looked up at her. He climbed back up her and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I love you Buffy," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," she said, and smiled at him before kissing him again.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Angel sat in the living room of his house, flicking through the television. He wore a sad expression on his face. He had given up trying to get Buffy, but knew that this war with his cousin would never let down. It was silly, he saw that now, but still, he would never let him win. The doorbell rang, knocking him out of his thoughts and slowly he pulled himself up and answered the door. Who stood there shocked him, "Druscilla?"  
  
The girl smiled, "Yes my Angelus." 


	20. Chapter 20: The End

Title: True Love  
  
Summary: AU Buffy goes away for the summer with her family and meets a sweet, nice, local guy William that shows her the town and soon they find themselves in love with each other. But, at the end of the summer, Buffy has to go back home.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Well, actually I do. You know, the people that aren't from BtVS, like Becky. Meh. They belong to Joss =oP And the song "Before Your Love" belongs to Kelly Clarkson (I'm not very good with the song picking).  
  
.:A/N:. Last chapter. I'm not good at ending things. Plus, its 10:45am and I haven't gone to bed yet, so it may be lack of sleep. But, this is the crappy ending that I am giving. Sorry people. Most likely, there will be a sequel (if anyone cares). There will be a sequel.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy snuggled up to Will's bare chest. He pulled the blanket they had once used to sit upon over her shoulders to keep her warm. He kissed her forehead and placed some loose strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Did I mention I love you?" Buffy asked, looking up at him.  
  
Will laughed, "Don't think its possible for you to anymore luv."  
  
"This is so perfect. Lying with the man I love, in a secret place after we made love. Its every girl's dream and I'm living it. I just can't believe its all going to be over tomorrow," Buffy said, a silent tear escaping.  
  
"Don't start crying pet, please."  
  
"Sorry, I cant help it," Buffy said. "Can we just . . . Freeze time? You know, stay in this moment forever?"  
  
"I wish," Will said.  
  
"Can you just hold me then? For the rest of time."  
  
"How about a few more minutes then we go back to my place, where its warmer and less . . . Dirtier and we spend time alone. Sound good luv?"  
  
"Very. Where are my clothes?"  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Druscilla," Angel said, staring in disbelief. "You're back."  
  
"The stars, they spoke to me. William," Druscilla said.  
  
"What do you want with him?"  
  
"He's in love isn't he? With some other girl," Druscilla said.  
  
"Believe it or not, he's moved on."  
  
"But you haven't," Druscilla said, wrapping her arms around him. "Have you my luv?"  
  
"How could I?" Angel asked.  
  
Druscilla looked up at him and smiled before placing two fingers on his lips. Angel slid them into his mouth and when she pulled them out he bent his head down and kissed her.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Will opened the door to his house and Buffy followed him inside. They walked up the stairs to his room and Buffy sat on his bed. "What now?" she asked.  
  
"I hold," he said, lying down beside her. She fell back into his arms, closing her eyes. "And we talk."  
  
"About?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Whatever you wish luv."  
  
"Are we in love?" Buffy asked, taking his hand. "Is this what love is like?"  
  
"When you can't stop thinking about the other? When you hate to be away from them for less than two seconds," Will said. "When your heart aches when they're in pain?"  
  
"And more."  
  
"I guess it is pet. Is love a good thing for you?"  
  
"Very. And you?"  
  
"Very very," Will said, kissing her hand that he held. "Life without you is like life without air, impossible."  
  
"Where'd you get that, some book?" Buffy laughed, but her expression changed. "Will, do you think we'll work out? Get married, have mor- Have kids?"  
  
"Course luv, stop worrying. Everything will work out fine. I swear to you," Will said, holding her tighter. "We'll always be together."  
  
"What if Druscilla comes back?" Buffy asked, unexpectedly.  
  
"H-How do you . . ."  
  
"Your mom tends to expand more on the details. I don't want to . . . I'm just wondering. If she comes back, was I nothing more than a thing?"  
  
"Buffy, compared to you, Druscilla means nothing. Sure, I had strong feelings for her, but that is way past over luv. She's my bloody past. You're my future."  
  
"Good answer," Buffy smiled, kissing him.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Mom, cant I stay? Just a few more . . . Lifetimes?" Buffy asked, putting her suitcase into the trunk of the car.  
  
"I know how hard it must be for you to leave William, but you'll move on," Joyce said.  
  
"I can't believe you," Buffy said running inside. She ran up to her room. It was bare inside, empty. She picked up her phone and dialed Will's number. They had thought it'd be easier to say goodbye the night before, instead of him having to watch her drive away. But, Buffy needed to talk to him . . .Now. "Hello? Will?"  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes-No. I can't go Will. I can't leave you," Buffy said, tears starting to stream down her face. She could hear Will's shaky voice on the other end.  
  
"B-Buffy, you have no other choice luv. Remember, it's not the end of us. We'll make it through this, we will."  
  
"I just . . ."  
  
"I know. I wish I could be there to wipe away your tears luv," he said, wiping away his own.  
  
"Buffy! We're leaving!" her mother yelled from downstairs.  
  
"You have to go," he said. "I love you so much Buffy."  
  
"I love you too William."  
  
"See you soon pet," he said, kissing the phone.  
  
"Not soon enough," Buffy said as she hung up the phone. She stumbled down the stairs, slowly. Her tear stained face was hardly visible and her silent sobs couldn't be heard. She saw her mom waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, a worried expression on her face. Buffy walked past her open arms. She didn't want the embrace of her mother; she wanted the embrace of her lover, of Will. Once she got in the car, she put her headphones on her ears and pushed play. She needed to drown the world out.  
  
//I wonder how I ever make it through a day  
  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
  
And you don't know why  
  
And I looked into your eyes  
  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
  
And I realized  
  
I'd never live  
  
Before your love  
  
I'd never felt  
  
Before your touch  
  
And I'd never needed anyone  
  
To make me feel alive  
  
But then again,  
  
I wasn't really livin'//  
  
A tear silently fell from her eye as she watched the scenery pass her by. She was leaving Edmonton for the year, leaving Will.  
  
//I'd never lived  
  
Before your love  
  
I'd never felt  
  
Before your touch  
  
I'd never needed anyone  
  
To make me feel alive  
  
But then again,  
  
I wasn't really livin'//  
  
As they passed by the beauty salon Buffy held her hand to the glass window. She could see Becky and Darla sitting inside and the thought of what lay imprinted in the desk brought more tears to her eyes.  
  
//And I don't know why  
  
Why the sun decides to shine  
  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time  
  
I'd never lived  
  
Before your love  
  
I'd never felt  
  
Before your touch  
  
I'd never needed anyone  
  
To make me feel alive  
  
But then again  
  
I wasn't really livin'  
  
I'd never lived  
  
I'd never lived  
  
Before!. . .//  
  
"And we're leaving Edmonton," Hank said, in the front seat. But Buffy couldn't hear him, she didn't want to. 


End file.
